Confessions
by Carbylove1
Summary: Chapter 2 now up! More carby fuzz 'cause there can never be enough!
1. Confessions By The River

Confessions  
  
Summary: Carby. Takes place during season 9.  
  
Spoilers: Not that I'm aware of.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters yadda, yadda, yadda. Please don't sue me 'cause I have nothing.  
  
  
  
'My shift is finally over' thought Carter as he was walking towards the lounge to get his stuff and to find Abby so they could go home. As he approached the lounge he could hear voices inside. One of them was definitely Luka's. There was no mistaking that Croatian accent. The other one was a woman's but he couldn't tell for sure who's it was.  
  
"You should tell Carter."  
  
Just then Carter entered the lounge. "Tell me what?"  
  
Abby looked at Carter and then flashed Luka a 'thanks a lot' look. Luka just smiled at her and then left. Abby turned back to Carter.  
  
"Not here. Lets go for a walk."  
  
They left the ER and began to walk toward the river. Eventually they ended up at their bench. Carter wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Sure, they had shared many happy moments here in the past but this was the bench where they had had so many important conversations, many of which ended badly.  
  
'She sounded really serious. What could she possibly need to tell me and why was she talking to Luka, of all people, about it?' thought Carter.  
  
They stood at the rail facing the river with the breeze blowing through their hair. Normally Carter would have enjoyed this peaceful setting and the comfortable silence between them, but this time was different. The silence was killing him. He knew she wanted to tell him something important and by the way she was acting he didn't think it would be good news.  
  
He looked over at Abby and watched her hair blowing in the breeze. 'She is so beautiful', he thought, 'I love her so much I just don't know if she feels the same way about me.'  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" he asked, no longer able to stand the silence.  
  
Abby turned to face him with a solemn look on her face.  
  
"We should sit down Carter."  
  
"Abby what is it, please just tell me."  
  
"Look, this isn't easy for me Carter." She paused for several seconds, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, which were now a mixture of fear and confusion. "Carter, we've been friends for a long time and if I ever lost our friendship it would destroy me."  
  
"Abby, I'll always be here for you." interrupted John.  
  
"Please just let me finish. I won't be able to say this if you interrupt me. These last few months with you have been incredible. I've never been this happy before but I keep thinking that it can't last, something is going to go wrong and I will be more miserable than I have ever been before."  
  
"What are you trying to say Abby?" asked John, his voice cracking.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is. here goes nothing." She stopped to take a deep breath then she looked into his eyes. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and it scares me to death." Abby let out a big sigh and turned to face the river then she said softly, "And I'm afraid that you don't feel the same way about me."  
  
Carter's face changed from a look of dread to one of pure joy. Tears started to form in his eyes. He gently cupped the side of Abby's face and turned her to face him. "Abby I have loved you for more than two years now. I told you before I will always be here for you and I meant it, I'm not going anywhere, ever. I never gave up on us and now that we're together I will do anything to make sure nothing ever changes that."  
  
Now it was Abby's turn to cry. She looked into his eyes and saw all the love he had for her. Tears began to stream down her face in little rivers. Carter wiped her tears away with his thumb as tears slid down his face. Abby reached up and returned the favor, gently wiping away his tears.  
  
Carter leaned down and whispered "I love you Abigail Lockhart" and then he placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips then pulled back long enough to whisper, "I love you too, John Carter." Their lips met again, this time for a longer kiss that soon began to deepen.  
  
Carter pulled her into a warm embrace and whispered into her hair "Let's go home, I'm freezing." Abby smiled against his collar. "Only if you promise to warm me up when we get there."  
  
"Oh, I think that can be arranged."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED???  
  
Please tell me what you think but be gentle, this is my very first fic. 


	2. Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own any Abby or Carter, but if anybody is looking for Christmas gift ideas.  
  
Late Night Conversations  
  
Carter and Abby were lying together in bed, Abby had her head on Carter's chest and he had his arm around her.  
  
"So are you warm now" Carter asked her as he idly traced patterns on her arm.  
  
"Warm and fuzzy" she replied dreamily.  
  
"Is that good?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh yeah. Very good."  
  
It was moments like this that Abby lived for. She never thought she could be this happy. She often wondered what she did to deserve the love of this wonderful man. She had certainly had her share of failed relationships and she had made many mistakes along the way. She had learned many things from her past failures and mistakes however. She knew that this was the last man she would ever love. He was the one, the only one she wanted to spend forever with.  
  
"Earth to Abby" Carter gently shook her, snapping her out of her reverie.  
  
"Huh, what? Did you say something?"  
  
"I was just saying that Thanksgiving is only a couple weeks away. I was wondering if you wanted to do anything special."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So what were you thinking about that was more important than talking to your boyfriend?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about my boyfriend."  
  
"Good things, I hope."  
  
"Always" she replied as she began to place small kisses on his chest and along his collarbone.  
  
"Mmm. so are you going to tell me what you were thinking about me?" he asked as she trailed kisses up his neck, along his jaw, his cheek, and finally planting soft kisses on his lips.  
  
"You talk too much."  
  
"Yeah, well you think too much."  
  
"You're talking again." More kisses on his lips, cheeks, nose and eyelids.  
  
He kissed her passionately on the lips and then shifted their bodies slightly in order to gain access to her neck and placed a trail of kisses down to her shoulder. He nuzzled into her hair and inhaled deeply. 'God she smells good' he thought. He placed another kiss on her neck and whispered "I love you" into her ear.  
  
"So what were you saying about Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Oh, so now you want to talk?"  
  
She slaped him playfully. "Just answer the question Dr. Carter."  
  
"Well, Gamma called this morning and asked me if we had any plans for Thanksgiving."  
  
"She wants us to come to the mansion?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition."  
  
"I don't really have any Thanksgiving traditions. We rarely even celebrated it when I was growing up."  
  
"It's never too late to start a tradition."  
  
"Are your parents going to be there?"  
  
"I doubt it. Maybe my dad, but I really don't think my mother will come. I don't think she was even invited."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to meet your family sooner or later anyway."  
  
"Hey! My family's not THAT bad. Well, Gamma's not that bad anyway. You don't have to worry about her, she'll love you."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not some high society debutant. I'm an alcoholic divorcee from a very dysfunctional family."  
  
"She'll love you because I love you. You make me happy and that's all she cares about."  
  
"Well, alright, if you're sure."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Carter, I will accompany you to the Carter Mansion for Thanksgiving dinner with your family."  
  
"Thank you. Now we should probably get some sleep since we both have to work in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Abby rolled over on her side with her back to Carter. He scooted up behind her, spooning her, and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.  
  
"I love you" Carter whispered, stifling a yawn.  
  
"I love you too" Abby replied as she drifted off to never-never land feeling safer and more content than she had ever felt in her life.  
  
  
  
Note: Well, there's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate all of your encouragement. ( 


End file.
